Betrayal
by Shana Granger
Summary: Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai pelindungku. Ku kira, kau memang begitu. Aku kira, kau adalah malaikat pelindungku. Ternyata, kau adalah iblis yang berusaha untuk menghancurkanku dari belakang Tema: Pengkhianatan For SDAnniv#1


Betrayal

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid milik perusahaan Yamaha Crypton

CAUTION: Gaje, Aneh, Abal, Angst gak jadi, Alur kecepetan, dll.

.

_Aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai pelindungku. Ku kira, kau memang begitu. Aku kira, kau adalah malaikat pelindungku. Ternyata, kau adalah iblis yang berusaha untuk menghancurkanku dari belakang|| Tema: Pengkhianatan || For SDAnniv#1_

.

* * *

-Rin PoV-

* * *

Pengkhianatan

1 kata yang terdiri dari 13 huruf itu yang menggambarkan, apa yang dia lakukan terhadap bersahabatan kita. Ya…dia, temanku semenjak kami masih kecil. Aku sudah memberikannya kepercayaan yang dalam. Bahkan, aku menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri. Aku selalu mencurahkan isi hatiku kepadanya. Mulai dari kesenangan, duka, bahkan masalah keluarga sekalipun. Ah, aku terlalu mempercayainya. Sebelumnya, aku merasa dia adalah malaikat penolongku. Tetapi sebenarnya, dia adalah iblis yang mencoba menghancurkanku dari belakang.

#

Flashback

#

Sore yang indah. Kini, aku pulang sendirian saja karena, aku memang sedang ingin sendiri. Masalah datang menimpaku dengan beratnya. Terutama masalah pergaulan di sekolah. Anak-anak gaul dari kelasku dan itu sungguh menyebalkan dan jahat bak iblis.

Ah, mengapa hidupku seperti ini.

"Rin-chan! Awas di belakangmu!" Suara teriakkan itu, terdengar jauh dari belakangku. Spontan aku menoleh ke kanan. Ternyata, ada sebuah truk besar melewati jalan raya dengan kecepatan penuh di jalan yang akan aku sebrang. Aku hanya diam saja. Cih, aku tak takut mati kok. Matipun aku tidak akan merepotkan siapapun.

Aku hanya terdiam seraya memejamkan kedua mata. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa seperti ada yang menarikku ke belakang. Tunggu, kenapa aku merasa baik-baik saja? Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku. Ada orang itu di depanku.

Ya, dia Len Kagami. Dia adalah temanku sejak kita menginjak bangku taman kanak-kanak. Orang yang ku anggap sebagai kakakku, orang yang ku anggap sebagai malaikat penyelamatku.

"Hei, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Bodoh! Kenapa kau diam saja?! Kau sudah bosan hidup, hah?!" tanyanya seraya menggoyangkan bahuku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku seraya menundukkan kepalaku.

"Daripada kau kenapa-kenapa, kita pulang bersama saja." Dia menarik tanganku, kemudian kami pulang bersama. Ah, dia ini benar-benar penolongku.

~Esoknya~

Pagi yang cerah sekali. Setelah aku bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah dan berpamitan kepada orang tuaku, aku pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Ya, lumayan untuk menenangkan diri. Aku menghirup udara pagi yang sangat segar. Matahari terbit menghiasi perjalananku ke sekolah. Mungkin aku berangkat terlalu awal.

"Hei!" Seseorang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sampingku seraya menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh ke kananku. Itu Len. "Ngelamun aja!" tambahnya.

"Hehehe. Pagi yang cerah dan menyejukkan ya?" ujarku. Len mengangguk.

"Iya," balasnya. "Ngomong ngomong, kau sudah mengerjakan PR matematika belum?" tanyanya.

"Sudah dong!" jawabku.

"Ciyee rajin. Aku aja belum. Nanti boleh nyalin ya?" pintanya.

"Gak. Tapi kalo minta diajarin, boleh boleh aja."

"Iya deh. Pelit!"

"Hehehe."

Dan kami pun larut dalam tawa dan candaan kami. Benar-benar momen yang menyenangkan. Mungkin, orang-orang yang melihat kami, mengira kami adalah sepasang anak kembar. Sudah penampilan hampir mirip, akrab pula.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami tiba di sekolah Crypton Junior High School. Lebih tepatnya, kami sudah berada di kelas. Aku duduk di meja paling depan, sendirian. Sebenarnya, disini seharusnya 1 meja diisi oleh 2 orang. Tapi tidak ada yang mau duduk denganku. Yah, tidak apa-apalah.

Aku menaruh tasku dan mengeluarkan buku biologi. Aku menyukai pelajaran itu. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, saat datang ke sekolah, langsung baca buku. Tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya yang datang-datang malah mengobrol dengan suara yang kencang.

Bagaimana dengan Len? Dia mengobrol dengan murid laki-laki lainnya. Dia beda denganku yang cenderung 'kurang pergaulan'. Sepertinya, dia lupa tentang PR matematikanya yang belum dikerjakan. Aku kembali membaca buku biologi itu. Tiba-tiba saja, Len sudah duduk di sampingku seraya membawa buku matematikanya. Hahaha, dia ingat juga.

"Rin-chan! Ajarkan aku PR matematika itu!" pintanya dengan bersemangat.

"Oke. Jadi begini—"

Dan, aku menerangkan tentang PR matematika itu kepadanya. Dia hanya berkata 'iya' dan 'aku mengerti'. Seperti tidak ada kata-kata lain saja. Namun, tiba-tiba saja dia tidak merespon apapaun. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Rupanya dia sedang terdiam dan menatap seseorang. Aku ikuti tatapan matanya dan ternyata…

…dia memperhatikan Miku.

Miku adalah murid terpopuler disini. Banyak yang menaruh hati padanya. Parasnya sih memang cantik dan dia juga lumayan pintar. Tapi, sikapnya itu 'loh, dia sombong dan menganggap orang lain rendahan. Bahkan dia adalah 'pemimpin' dari peristiwa bullying terhadapku ini. Cantik-cantik kok sikapnya kayak begitu.

"Ciyee yang ngeliatin Miku. Naksir tuh!" Aku menyikut perut Len pelan dan mengatakan itu dengan suara yang pelan pula. Len tersadar dari lamunannya yang sepertinya mengenai Miku.

"E-Eh? Ma-Mana mungkin aku naksir sama dia yang udah ngejahatin kamu," timpal Len dengan suara yang pelan. Mukanya sedikit merona.

"Len-kun ternyata tsundere ya?" godaku.

"Aku gak tsundere! Udahan ya belajarnya. Bye!" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Baru saja membahas 2 soal dari total 10 soal, dia sudah pergi begitu saja. Sebenarnya, dia niat belajar gak sih? Walaupun seperti itu, dia orang yang lucu kok. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman jika di dekatnya. Aku tidak ingin melepasnya pergi dariku walaupun hanya satu detik saja. Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik, aku lanjutkan belajar kembali.

"Hei, kok udah lama gak online sih?" tanya seseorang. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajahnya.

"Yuuma? Ya…soalnya aku sibuk belajar. Hehehe," jawabku.

Pemuda itu bernama Yuuma. Dia cukup dekat denganku tapi, hanya sebatas teman main game bersama. Game favorit kami adalah game simulasi kehidupan yang dimainkan secara online. Ngomong ngomong soal Yuuma, dia adalah cowok yang lumayan populer di sekolah. Para senpai dan anak-anak yang satu angkatan, menaruh hati padanya—kecuali aku. Wajahnya yang tampan, membuat orang-orang menyukainya. Tapi menurutku, dia tidak tampan sama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak menyukainya.

"Sibuk ya? Kayak kerja kantoran aja," katanya.

"Iya. Hehehe."

"Eh iya, ada barang baru tuh di gamenya. Tema gamenya juga baru lagi," kata Yuuma.

"Oh ya? Temanya apa?" tanyaku.

"Temanya sekolahan-sekolahan gitu."

"Oh. Aku kurang update nih. Hahaha." Dan tiba-tiba saja, Len melintas di depan kami dan menatap Yuuma sinis. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran anak shota itu. Tunggu, apa dia marah padaku karena aku menyebutnya 'tsundere'? Semoga dia tidak marah. Jika dia marah, otomatis dia menjauhiku. Jika dia menjauhiku, aku sendirian.

**TENG…TENG…TENG**

Bel masuk sekolah berdenting sebanyak 3 kali. Kini, semua murid yang berada diluar kelas kembali ke kelas masing-masing dan duduk di bangku masing-masing pula. Kiyoteru-sensei masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran biologi.

Aku masih tidak enak hati dengan Len.

~Betrayal~

**TENG…TENG…TENG**

Akhirnya, bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku mengambil kotak makanku dari tas dan membukanya. Asik! Ada 2 onigiri, makanan favoritku. Aku sudah memakan satu dari 2 onigiri tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja, Len berdiri di depanku.

"Wah, ada onigiri. Bagi dong!" Dia mencoba untuk mengambil 1 onigiri yang tersisa. Untung saja, aku sempat menahan tangannya.

"Bagi dua!" ujarku. Aku mengambil onigiri tersebut kemudian membaginya menjadi dua bagian dan memberikan satu potong kepada Len. Len menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Arigatou, Rinny!" katanya dengan senang hati. Dia memakan onigiri itu dengan lahap. Memang sih, dia suka meminta bekal orang lain seperti itu semenjak sekolah dasar. Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak marah dengannya. Dan, dia pergi keluar kelas. Pasti akan meminta bekal orang lain.

Akhirnya, aku selesai makan. Aku mengambil botol minumku dan meminum jus jeruk yang berada di dalam botol tersebut dan kemudian menaruhnya kembali. Aku membereskan kotak makananku dan menaruhnya di tas. Tiba-tiba saja ada 2 orang siswi perempuan yang sepertinya dari kelas lain, masuk ke kelas ini. Dia menanyakan sesuatu kepada seseorang di depan pintu dan, orang yang dia tanyai menunjuk ke arahku. Sudahlah, mungkin itu bukan apa-apa. 2 siswi itu masuk ke kelas dan berjalan menghampiri mejaku.

"Kau yang namanya Rin Kagamine itu 'kan?" tanya 1 dari 2 orang siswi tersebut. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda dan memiliki panjang sepinggang. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Megurine Luka. Luka juga merupakan siswi populer di sekolah ini. Dan sepertinya, orang yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah Miki.

"Ya. Maaf, ada apa?" tanyaku. Apa mereka ada urusan penting denganku? Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya, aku hanya mengetahui mereka tapi tidak mengenal mereka. Mengobrol dengna mereka saja tidak.

"Kamu suka sama Yuuma ya?" tanya Luka dengan suara yang cenderung membentak. Tunggu, suka sama Yuuma? Aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Aku dan Yuuma hanya teman biasa.

"Enggak. Aku biasa aja ke Yuuma. Cuman temen kok," jawabku. Entahlah, aku menjadi ingin menangis.

"Asal lu tahu, ya. Yuuma udah gue jodohin sama Miki-chan!" bentaknya. Kok jadi marah-marah gini? Lagian, aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal perjodohan itu.

"Sorry, gue gak tahu. Tapi, gue sama Yuuma gak ada apa-apa. Cuman TEMAN doang," balasku. Aku sengaja menebalkan kata 'Teman'.

"Cuman teman, tapi lu suka gak sama dia?" tanya Luka. Ini orang maunya apa 'sih?

"KAGAK. Harus gue bilangin berapa kali, kalo gue biasa aja sama Yuuma?" Ah iya, anak ini baru saja melabrakku. "Kalo lu mau jodohin Yuuma sama Miki, silahkan aja. Gue gak masalah tuh."

"Sombong banget gaya lu, bocah miskin!" umpatnya.

"Kenapa lu tiba-tiba marah-marah kek gini? Nanya tuh baik-baik!" balasku. Air mataku sudah keluar. Mentalku memang tidak sekuat baja. Aku menangis bukan karena Yuuma dicomblangkan, aku menangis karena hidupku.

Hidupku yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Hidupku yang dihiasi oleh kekejaman dari orang lain terhadapku. Dunia ini benar-benar kejam.

**TENG…TENG…TENG**

Bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai. 2 orang pembawa masalah itu kembali ke kelasnya. Sedangkan, murid-murid dari kelasku kembali ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Rin-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya Len. Orang ini kurang update sekali.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku dengan singkat.

.

~Betrayal~

.

Waktu pelajaran telah berakhir. Aku memasukkan buku-bukuku kedalam tasku dan menjinjingnya. Aku berjalan keluar kelas dengan mata sembab, menangisi hidupku ini.

Rasanya, aku tidak mellihat Len. Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Aku melihat Len dan Miku sedang berdiri di luar gerbang sekolah. Jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh dari gerbang. Jadi, aku bisa mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"A-Ano, Miku-san. A-Aku ingin jujur soal—" ujar Len namun terburu terpotong oleh Miku.

"Soal apa?" tanya Miku dengan nada sombong.

"Ja-Jadilah pacarku, Miku! A-Aku sudah menyukaimu semenjak ki-kita masuk sekolah ini," pinta Len.

"Terus, bagaimana dengan Rin-chanmu itu?" tanya Miku. Aku mencoba mendengar dengan cara saksama.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. A-Aku hanya berusaha melindunginya sebagai teman. Bukan sebagai orang yang disuka. Yang aku suka itu kau, Miku," jelas Len. Miku hanya terdiam dan berdiri dengan gaya sombongnya. Terkadang aku heran, kenapa orang yang seperti itu banyak yang suka ya? Apa mata laki-laki sudah dibutakan karena penampilan fisik?

"Oke. Tapi, aku memiliki satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau teman Rin dari Rin kecil kan? Kalau begitu, katakan padaku semua rahasia Rin. Dan, kau harus bergabung dengan kelompok kami. Baru kau bisa jadi pacarku," ujar Miku. Cih, dia tidak akan semudah itu membocorkannya padamu, Miku. "Satu lagi, jauhi dia."

"Akan ku pikirkan. Ini belum berarti aku sepakat." Dan Len pergi meninggalkan Miku yang tersenyum sinis.

Sudahlah, untuk apa aku memperdulikannya. Bukan masalahku kalau Len mau pacaran dengan siapapun. Toh aku hanya temannya. Tapi, aku takut jika Len membocorkan rahasiaku.

"_Hei, itu si Rin yang tadi dilabrak ya?"_

"_Iya, sepertinya begitu."_

"_Sedang apa si sampah itu?"_

Beberapa orang berbisik-bisik di belakangku. Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakan. Bukannya mereka yang sampah ya? Menjijikan. Aku berjalan sendirian menuju rumahku. Hanya ditemani oleh handphone dan earphoneku. Aku memutar lagu bertema rock di handphoneku. Entahlah, mengapa aku menyukai music jenis itu. Mungkin aku benar-benar berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Aku masih merasa takut.

Takut jika masalah dengan murid dari kelas lain berlanjut sampai besok dan seterusnya. Aku takut jika Len bergabung dengan kelompok bengis itu dan malah berbalik menyerangku.

Aku takut.

Ah, sudahlah Rin. Beranikan dirimu. Suatu saat nanti, kau akan menunjukkan, siapa kau yang sebenarnya. Murid yang pintar dan baik hati, juga tidak sombong.

.

~Betrayal~

.

Waktu pulang sekolah telah tiba, aku berjalan mengelilingi sekolah ini, untuk mencari Len. Setelah berlama-lama mencari, aku menemukannya di halaman belakang sekolah, bersama Miku. Mereka sepertinya sedang berbicara cukup serius. Aku dapat mendengar isi percakapan mereka.

"Nee, Miku-chan. Kau ingin ku beri tahu rahasia Rin yang ini tidak?" tanya Len. Tunggu, jadi dia membocorkannya? Ini tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk yang terasa seperti kenyataan.

"Boleh. Apa tuh? Biar bisa lebih sadis lagi jatuhin si sampah itu," balas Miku.

"Rin itu dari keluarga miskin. Kedua orang tuanya tidak bekerja. Dia masuk ke sini karena gratis, bukan karena sekolahnya bagus," jelas Len.

Aku tak percaya ini. Seseorang yang sudah aku percayai, ternyata berkhianat. Dia berani-beraninya membuka aib itu. Tapi, walaupun orang tuaku dari keluarga miskin, aku tetap menyayangi mereka berdua sepenuh hati. Aku sudah merasa cukup bersama mereka.

"Wah, bahan gossip yang bagus tuh. Nanti deh aku beri tahu anak-anak yang lain!" seru Miku dengan bersemangat. "Eh, aku beli minuman dulu ya Len-kun. Jaa ne~!" Miku pergi meninggalkan Len untuk membelikan minuman.

Aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahku sendirian. Orang yang sangat kupercayai, kini telah berkhianat hanya karena mengejar cintanya. Aku merasa sendirian disini.

Aku tidak sendirian.

Ada Tuhan dan orang tuaku yang selalu berada di sampingku. Untuk apa aku bersedih kehilangan bocah pengkhianat itu? Sepertinya, aku menjadi sedikit trauma untuk mempercayai orang lain selain orang tuaku.

Hujan deras turun dari langit, membasahi kota Tokyo. Aku lupa membawa payung. Ah, biarkan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin, sudah seharusnya aku membenci orang itu. Orang yang telah aku anggap sebagai malaikat penyelamatku, ternyata adalah sesosok iblis hanya demi cinta.

Demi cinta, dia mengorbankan orang yang akrab dengannya.

.

~Betrayal~

.

Aku sudah tiba di kelasku. Tak lama kemudian, Len datang dan tidak menyapaku. Tch, masa bodoh. Aku sudah terlanjur kesal dengannya. Tiba-tiba, ada seorang siswi menghampiriku.

"A-Ano, boleh aku duduk bersamamu?" tanya siswi itu. Rambutnya kuning pucat dan matanya berwarna biru safir. Dia terlihat menenteng tasnya seraya mendengarkan lagu.

"Boleh kok," jawabku.

"Terima kasih." Dia duduk di sampingku. Akhirnya, aku mendapat teman sebangku juga. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku SeeU. Salam kenal!" ucapnya seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

Senyum itu, senyum persahabatan. Bukan senyuman sinis yang biasanya orang lain tujukan padaku.

"Namaku Rin. Salam kenal juga," balasku seraya tersenyum. Kemudian, kami mengobrol dengan senang. Dan ada seorang siswi menghampiri mejaku dan SeeU.

"A-Ano, boleh aku melihat catatan biologi kemarin? Kemarin aku tidak masuk sekolah," tanya siswi itu. Dia memiliki rambut pink pucat dan juga mata azure.

"Boleh 'kok. Ini." Aku memberikan buku catatan biologiku kepadanya. Dia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Argatou, Rin! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, namaku IA. Salam kenal!" ujarnya seraya tersenyum padaku.

"Salam kenal juga," balasku. Kemudian, dia menyalin catatan biologi kemarin. Aku merasa sangat senang karena, mempunyai teman baru.

Semoga, aku dan kedua temanku ini, bisa menjadi sahabat yang akrab dan persahabatan kami awet sampai kami tua. Mungkin, mereka adalah sahabat yang terbaik untukku. Mereka memang bukan murid yang termasuk ke dalam kategori populer, tapi hati mereka lebih suci daripada murid-murid yang populer.

SeeU sering mengajariku untuk menggambar manga. Dia adalah fans berat dari anime dan manga. Karenanya, aku juga menyukai anime dan manga. IA dan aku sering mengobrol tentang band populer, The Trio. Kami mempunyai idola yang sama dan juga personil favorit yang sama.

Aku tidak sendirian di dunia ini. Biarkanlah pengkhianat itu pergi. Siapa yang peduli?

.

#Flashback OFF#

.

Sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Kini, aku menginjak kelas 2 SMP. Aku merasa bahagia disini. Orang-orang menerimaku dengan baik, tidak peduli soal latar belakang keluarga atau apapun. Tidak ada diskriminasi disini.

Bagaimana dengan Len?

Tch, si iblis itu. Dia menjadi murid di kelas sebelah. Dari pernyataan yang aku dengar dari orang-orang, katanya Len menjadi 'bad boy'. Dia bahkan telah berani-beraninya merokok dan nongkrong di hotel depan sekolah.

Mungkin, Tuhan sengaja menjauhkanku dengannya karena, dia memang bukan orang yang baik untukku. Mungkin jika kita masih berhubungan, aku sudah mengikuti jejaknya.

Ah iya, soal 2 sahabatku itu—IA dan SeeU, kami masih tetap berhubungan. Terkadang, mereka mengunjungi kelasku atau aku yang mengunjungi kelas mereka. Kami masih suka makan di kantin bersama, tapi aku juga makan bersama teman-temanku di kelas baruku juga 'kok.

"Rin-chan! Ke kantin yuk!" ajak Iroha, sahabatku. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda dan selalu memakai nekomimi. Dia memang penggemar kucing. Iroha juga adalah sahabatnya SeeU. Kami bertiga selalu pulang bersama. Walaupun hanya sampai gerbang sekolah saja 'sih, karena arah rumah kami berlawanan.

"Hei, kami ikutan juga dong!" sambung sahabatku yang lainnya. Ada Lenka, Aoki, dan Galaco juga.

"Oke! Ayo kita barengan!"

Terima kasih, Tuhan. Engkau telah memberikanku sahabat yang baik dan menerimaku apa adanya. Dan, Kau telah menjauhkanku dari si pengkhianat itu.

-Fin-

* * *

A/N:

Hai semua~~! Maaf saya sudah hiatus lamaaa banget jadi banyak fanfiction yang di discontinued /ditendang. Fanfict ini dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahun pertama dari fanbase 'Suka Duka Author'. Happy anniversary for 'Suka Duka Author!'

Oh iya, saya buat akun fanfiction baru lagi. Namanya Shana Leonhardt. Entah apa yang terlintas di pikiran saya untuk membuat akun baru. Mungkin karena saya ingin memulai hidup yang baru juga /plak.

Sekian dari saya. Terima Kasih.

Akhir kata, berniat untuk memberi review? :3


End file.
